True Christmas
by WolfPyre
Summary: Just another True fic I found lurking in my files. It was written as a Christmas Present for my best pal Derby! All warnings that are on my other True fics apply to this as one as well!


"TRUE TANNER!"

I winced at the anger in Nathan's voice, but couldn't contain the giggle.  
I'd finally gotten Nathan! I heard him step onto the landing and decided to  
get out of dodge. I crawled out of my hiding space beneath the stairs, but  
my path to freedom was blocked by a pair of familiar boots. I gulped and  
slowly looked up at Josiah. "Hey 'Siah!"

He raised an eyebrow, grabbed my collar and pulled me to my feet. "I  
believe Nathan is calling you."

"Is he? I didn't hear nothin'."

"Then why were you trying to run?"

"I wasn't!" I said with a huff. "I was jist gonna stretch my legs."

"Ah, I see. Well, you just go stretch your legs in Nathan's direction." He  
led me around to the foot of the stairs and swatted me towards Nathan.

I sighed and slowly climbed the stairs to the Clinic door where Nathan was  
waiting, hands on his hips. Once I was close enough he grabbed my  
collar...which, I might add, was becoming quite annoying...pulled me inside  
and slammed the door.

"What is wrong with you girl?!"

Now, I had lots of replies to that, but could tell from Nathan's expression  
he wasn't in the mood to play games. I smirked and looked at the cabinet  
drawers and equipment littering the floor. I couldn't believe it actually  
worked! Keeping the medical supplies and equipment inside as I flipped the  
drawers was easy, but I'd spent a week trying to figure out a way to rig  
the drawers to open at the same time.

"You think this is funny?" He yelled.

I quickly schooled my face into one of contrition. "No Sir." I smiled up at  
him. "I don't know why yer so mad, I was jus playin'."

"Playing?! What if I had an emergency? What if I needed something quickly?  
I wouldn't have been able to find what I needed cause it was all on the  
floor!" He took my chin in his hand. "I've told you before...you NEVER play  
in my Clinic or with my equipment!"

I gulped and tried to pull free, but Nathan's grip was too strong. "I know  
an I'm sorry. I didn't think 'bout that."

"Well your about to be much sorrier." He sat down in a chair and pulled me  
towards him.

Now, we all know what happens when an adult says those words, but I wasn't  
sure what to make of it coming from Nathan's mouth. "But...but...ya never  
punish me!"

"There's first time for everything." He said and pulled me over his knee.

I was a bit relieved when he left my pants up, but that relief was short  
lived. He had a hard hand! I was squirming and crying by the 5th swat! When  
he finished he stood me up and took my chin in his hand again. "Never again  
True. Understand me?"

I rubbed my backside and nodded. "Yes Sir."

He sighed and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest and stayed  
there until I'd regained control, then looked up at him. "Ya gonna tell  
Vin?"

"Tell me what?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin! I hadn't heard him come in. I watched his  
face carefully as he surveyed the room, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Take it this is yer doin'?"

"Yes Sir." I replied quietly.

"Do I need ta ask how ya kept the supplies inside while ya was turnin' the  
drawers upside-down?"

I dropped my head.

"Didn't think so. Vé'hoomêstse! (look at me)!"

I groaned and looked up.

"Since Nate took care of ya, I ain't gonna punish ya fer the prank. But I  
am fer usin' yer gifts fer the prank. So, ya ain't goin' ta Eagle Bend with  
Chris."

I jumped to my feet. "WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! OUCH!" I rubbed my backside.

"Don't raise yer voice ta me." He said. "Don't care if'n it's fair or not.  
S'what gonna happen."

"But I got money an gotta buy you guys Christmas gifts. Mrs. Potters store  
don't have nothin'!"

"Ya cain ask Chris ta get it fer ya."

"But I don't know what I'm gettin' everyone!"

Vin ignored me. "Ya cain stay in yer room until supper."

I thought about arguing, but the pain in my hindquarters changed my mind. I  
would figure something else out. "Yes Sir." I groaned and left the Clinic.

I laid on my bed trying to figure out what to do. I worked hard all summer  
to earn some money and just had to go to Eagle Bend! An idea came to mind,  
thought I knew I'd be in huge trouble when I was found out. But this was  
all Vin's fault. I was already punished...he didn't need to add to it.  
Yeah, that was it....all his fault!

I decided now was the best time to go since all the boys would be busy and  
since Chris wasn't planning to leave until tomorrow morning, I'd be back  
before he'd get there. I knew no matter what, I'd be caught, but that was  
something I was just going to have to deal with....I had presents to buy!  
Besides it was the principle of things now. Vin was being sooo unfair!

Getting out of my room and the boarding house was easy enough, but I hit a  
snag once I reached the livery. Yosemite was busy shoeing a horse, but I  
knew he'd detect any movement in the stable. I really didn't want to do the  
idea that came to mind, but I had to get Yosemite out of there. I called  
quietly to Chaucer, told him to untie himself and run out of the stables so  
Yosemite would have to chase him. For a minute I thought he'd tell me no,  
but the sugar cubes I promised changed his mind. He shook his head and did  
as I asked while I hid in the shadows to watch the show. I was not  
disappointed. Yosemite used words that would have had Vin washing my mouth  
out with soap for a week! I giggled as he chased Chaucer, knowing it was a  
useless. Chaucer would be caught we he felt like being caught.

I quickly tacked Eavan and carefully lowered myself into the saddle. I  
almost decided forget about my adventure when the pain in my backside  
flared up, but I squelched it down and headed for Eagle Bend.

I have always prided myself on my ability to follow directions and signs,  
which is why I was quite dismayed when, after riding for about 2 hours, I  
hadn't reached Eagle Bend. I knew I should have been there by now! I  
backtracked a bit, trying to see if I missed a sign or something, but that  
only made things worse! I don't know how long I rode around, but realized  
quickly that I was hopelessly lost, which totally pissed me off! I'd never,  
in all my short years, gotten lost. I just seem to have a natural ability  
to get where I need to go without really knowing where I was going.

It was growing dark and cold, so I decided I better make camp for the night  
and hope I find my way either to Eagle Bend to back to Four Corners  
tomorrow. Luckily I packed some supplies and a blanket in case something  
happened that was beyond my control. I must have some great intuition!  
After getting a fire started, I stretched out on my bedroll (on my stomach  
of course) and worried about Vin's reaction when I got back. He was going  
to be sooo angry..I doubt I'll be sitting comfortably for a month! I knew  
there would be some Indian phrases and pacing about while he tried to get  
himself calm. I tried to figure out what'd he'd use on me, but that was  
hard. Vin can surprise you. More than likely it'll be his belt. I shivered  
at the thought and pulled the blanket around me. I was sooo dead!

The next morning, I pulled up camp and started riding again. It was  
getting colder and I was beginning to wish I'd stayed home! I rode until  
dark and the only thing I managed to accomplish was making myself more  
confused and lost! A storm was coming on, so I found shelter in an old cave  
and settled down for the night. Vin was going to kill me!

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again, I noticed  
someone sitting at the fire! I hadn't heard anyone ride up! I jumped to my  
feet, ready to defend myself. I didn't recognize the intruder and wasn't  
about to let them stay! "Hey asshole! This is my camp an I didn't invite ya  
ta join me!"

"You shouldnt use that type of language. It's not proper for a young woman  
to use."

I was startled a bit at the feminine voice, as I thought the person was  
male, but quickly recovered. "Kiss my ass lady. Jist get on outta here."

The woman turned and removed her hat, allowing her hair to fall free. "My  
horse has injured it's leg and needs to rest. Surely you will not make me  
continue on."

I looked over at woman's horse and saw her taking the weight off her front  
leg. I went over to the horse while keeping my eye on the lady. "What's  
your name girl?" I asked as I ran my hand over her leg. The horse replied  
and snorted as I touched a sore spot. "Sorry Trinity. Jist checkin' ta see  
if'n ya broke it. Looks like ya just sprained it a bit."

I turned back to the woman. "What's your name?"

"Emma. What is yours?"

"True." I returned to the fire. My intuition told me this woman was okay so  
I decided to let her stay. "All right, I'll share my camp with ya. But ya  
try anythin' an I'll kill ya."

"Warning noted."

I watched her as she settled down for the night. I felt like I should know  
her, but couldn't figure out why. I knew for sure I'd never seen her  
before. "Where ya headin?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"What kinda fucked up answer it that?"

Emma scowled. "Please do not use that type of language around me."

I scowled back. "Whatever."

"You are quite a pistol, arent you? I can imagine your parents have to stay  
on their toes to keep you in line."

"Don't got no parents. Jist my brother an his friends, who are like uncles  
ta me."

"I see. If you don't mind my saying so, you seem mighty young to be out  
here on your own."

"I ain't that young an I wouldn't be out here if I didn't get lost tryin'  
ta get ta Eagle Bend!" I had no idea why I just confessed that piece of  
information.

"Eagle Bend? Is that where you're from?"

"Nah. I live in Four Corners. I was headin' ta Eagle Bend ta get some  
Christmas gifts."Why in the hell was I telling her this?!

"You couldn't buy these gifts in Four Corners or wait for someone to go  
with you?"

"Wasn't supposed ta leave my room so I couldn't really ask anyone ta come  
with me now could I groaned. What was wrong with me? "An Mrs. Potter don't  
have nothin'. Thought I'd try the store in Eagle Bend. Guess I ain't gonna  
get there now."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm lost an pretty soon my brother an uncles will be lookin' for me.  
I'm sure my brother'll figure out where I went once he notices I'm missin'.  
He'll check Eagle Bend an when he don't find me, he'll worry an start ta  
track me down. I hate ta worry him."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Cause he was bein unfair! Weren't no reason for him ta send me ta my room  
an forbid me from goin ta Eagle Bend with Chris!"

"I am sure he had a reason, even if you did not agree with it."

I couldn't go further into that conversation or I'd end up telling Emma  
about my gifts so I shrugged. "Maybe. Still weren't fair." I sighed. "Guess  
it don't matter much now since he's gonna kill me when he finds me."

"I doubt he will kill you child."

"Nah, but I'm gonna wish he did!"

Emma laughed. "Well, I am sure whatever he does, it will be done out of  
love. From the way you speak of him, he must be something special."

"He is. Wouldn't have nothin' if it weren't for him. Probably be dead." A  
wave of homesickness hit me and I sighed again. "I feel really bad that I  
took off. I can just imagine how worried he is. An me riding all over  
creation trying ta find my way back ain't gonna help him find me. The  
tracks will be pretty much unreadable so he wont have nothin' ta follow.  
Might as well get used to livin' like this, less ya know how ta get me home  
or ta Eagle Bend."

Emma blushed. "I must confess I am lost myself. I was hoping you would be  
able to help me. Looks like we are in the same boat."

"Well, if Vin finds me he'll help ya."

"I believe he will." She yawned. "Well, I am going to get some sleep. You  
should do so as well. It will be a busy day tomorrow if we are to find our  
way out of here."

I nodded and laid back down, wishing with everything I had that Vin would  
find me. I didn't know how many more days I could take being away from him.

Emma watched True as she slept. She had come to be sure the child was safe  
until she was found. She had such a rough life that was just beginning to  
ease now that she had her son to love and guide her. True and Vin were  
destined to be together and she was glad the found each other. True mended  
Vin's heart as much as Vin mended True's. Emma smiled as day came and she  
heard riders coming. Vin must have found the signs she left. She leaned  
over and kissed True's brow, then got onto her horse and disappeared into  
the morning mist.

Vin and Chris rode up to the cave entrance and dismounted their horses. Vin  
saw Eavan munching on some grass and sighed in relief. He'd finally found  
True! He hurried into the cave and saw his charge sleeping on her bedroll.  
He leaned over and stroked her cheek. "Wake up Sunshine."

At first, I thought I was dreaming, but when I cracked an eye open and saw  
Vin crouching beside me I jumped to my feet and flung myself into his arms.  
"Ya found me!"

"Course I did. Looked fer ya fer 3 days 'fore I did though." He replied and  
hugged me tight then swatted me hard 5 times. "Course, if'n ya stayed where  
I tole ya this wouldn't a happened."

I rubbed at the sting. "I know! I'm sorry." I saw Chris enter the cave and  
gave him a weak smile. "Hey Chris."

"You are in big trouble young lady."

I ducked my head into Vin's shoulder.

He kissed my head and stood up with me in his arms. "Nóheto (Let's go)."

I wasn't surprised to find Chris tying Eavan to his saddle and me settle on  
Peso. I waited for Vin to mount up, then snuggled back into his arms. We  
rode in silent tension for a good hour before I felt the need to break it.  
"Ya ever gonna talk ta me again?"

"Yep. Jist not now. I's too angry an tired. Don't have my wits 'bout me ta  
deal with yer tactics."

"But I can explain..."

He'kotoo'êstse! Névé'eóxôheve! (Be quiet! Don't say anything!)"

Well, there was the Indian language I expected. I frowned and sat back, not  
at all happy. I wanted to try to diffuse the situation a bit before Vin  
dealt with me. Now I couldnt take that chance...I didn't have a death wish!

When we reached Four Corners, Vin sent me up to our room while he took care  
of the horses. I paced the room nervously, wondering how I was going to put  
a lighter spin on this whole ordeal. I doubted I could, but I was sure  
going to try!

I jumped when Vin entered the room and watched warily as he sat on the bed.  
"Do we even need ta discuss this? Might be worse fer ay if'n we do cause ya  
know yer mouth's gonna git ya inta more trouble."

I thought about it for a second, knowing what he said was right. "Um...how  
bad's it gonna be?"

"Prolly ain't gonna sit comfortably fer a while."

"Oh." I sighed and decided to forego our normal, pre- punishment dance.  
"Best get it over with then."

Vin stood and removed his belt, just as I suspected. I was ordered to bare  
and bend over like, just as I suspected. And he lit my butt up, just as I  
suspected. When he finished, I was a sobbing mess, completely unable to  
stand or speak. Vin helped me stand and fixed my clothes, then laid down on  
the bed with me on top of him. "I'm sorry." I whispered after a few  
minutes.

"I know."

I suddenly remember the lady who invaded my camp. "Did Chris help that  
lady?"

"What lady?"

"The one who was with me in the cave. She kept me company an tried to help  
me."

"True, there weren't no lady there."

"There was! She looked ta be Mrs. Potters age an had long brown hair and  
green eyes, like us. Said her name was Emma."

I felt Vin stiffen a bit. "Chris must've helped her then." He replied and  
kissed my forehead. "Let's git some sleep. S'been a long few days."

He didn't need to tell me twice! I quickly drifted off to sleep, glad to be  
home.

Vin laid there, watching True sleep. He thought about what True said and  
the description of the lady she'd given. It could have been only one  
person. "Thank's fer keepin' 'er safe Mama." He whispered as he closed his  
eyes. A soft "You're welcome my Son" was heard as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
